


Gravity

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: Small prompt fic originally posted on tumblr. Prompt: "I just want this." Requested by the-realest-meme.





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Not real. No offence intended to those portrayed herein.

The walk back from the bar to the hotel was the first time they’d been alone—properly alone—all weekend. The rehearsals, promos, and tapings were now done for the season and tomorrow they would part ways once again. Ryan wasn’t drunk enough not to feel the sting of that thought.

“You okay?” Colin asked, able to sense the downturn of Ryan’s mood with his usual pinpoint accuracy.

“Yeah,” Ryan lied. He wasn’t fooling anyone.

Colin nudged his arm. “It’s great that we still get to do this, in our old age.”

“Speak for yourself! I’m not old.”

“I hate to break it to you, Ry, but we both are. And yet they still let us play pretend on TV… crazy, right?”

“I think you mean smart,” Ryan countered. “We’re still the best.”

“I don’t know about that.”

Ryan glanced sideways at him. “ _I_ do.”

Colin met his gaze with a soft smile as they reached the hotel and Ryan found himself wishing that they could keep walking round the block a few more times. He’d missed the joy of these simple moments more than he’d like to admit.

“What time’s your flight tomorrow?” he asked as they headed into the elevator.

“Nine-thirty. You want to grab breakfast together before I leave?”

“Yeah… that’d be good.”

Just like that the mood dipped again, leaving a heavy silence in its wake, and Ryan’s mind filled with everything he wanted to say, but couldn’t. The next moment they were at Colin’s door saying goodnight, and the dam in Ryan cracked. He stepped into Colin’s space, lifting his hands to frame his face, and kissed him.

Colin kissed him back for several long moments before he pulled away with a groan. “Ry, we can’t—”

“Please… ” Ryan said, his voice strained with emotion. “I’m tired of playing pretend with us. I just want this. So much.” He held Colin’s gaze, seeing the unmistakable heat and temptation radiating in the hazel depths, and said again more softly, “Please.”

The moment hung between them and then Colin turned away to unlock his door. Ryan took that as his answer, swallowing the bitter taste of hurt and defeat, until he felt Colin’s fingers curl around his and tug. He stumbled into the room, into the loving embrace that had filled his dreams, and, for the first time in a very long time, Ryan felt completely at peace.


End file.
